


girls and their toys

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “I’ve always wanted a girl to rail me with a strap-on, and I thought maybe you could, well…”Miu’s grin was the answer Tenko was hoping for.





	girls and their toys

**Author's Note:**

> i was absolute trash and wrote smut at work today (my boss was gone and it was completely dead tho, pls don’t @me). hope you like it~

* * *

From the moment that Tenko had first laid eyes on Miu’s latest invention (which the inventor had for some reason brought to the school’s main hall to show off), she was sold on it, even if she didn’t know its function...or functions, as Miu had quickly corrected her. The pair had been alone in the hall, which would end up being a huge plus.

“This isn’t just your regular sex toy,” the inventor had stated proudly, pressing a button at the pink shaft-shaped toy’s base, causing it to start vibrating. “It’s the Ultimate Sex Toy! It vibrates, but can also be used for penetration, and, I even included this super extra special feature.”

She pressed the button again, and the toy stopped vibrating with a low hum. As Tenko watched, Miu pressed a similar looking button, and after a second, a spurt of thick, white goo squirted from the head of the toy, before beginning to ooze down the toy’s side, small droplets being flung in every direction due to the thing still vibrating.

“That’s so you can still have the feeling of being cummed in, but without the danger of becoming pregnant,” Miu said, giving a little shiver as she spoke, obviously thinking about what she’d just said. “It’s 100% organic and body safe, made to look like the real stuff. There’s a little tube inside that connects to the base of the toy where you can connect a bottle right up, and—” 

“Can it be used as a strap-on, and without that substance?” Tenko suddenly interrupted, fiddling with her fingers, interrupting Miu’s explanation. The blonde scoffed, pressing the buttons again, making the toy grow still again. 

“Of course, this baby can be used as anything! Well, almost anything,” she said with a shrug. “Don’t know why you’d wanna use it like that, though?”

Tenko continued fiddling with her fingers as she looked at Miu, obviously a little nervous about what she was about to ask. 

“I’ve always wanted a girl to rail me with a strap-on, and I thought maybe you could, well…”

Miu’s grin was the answer Tenko was hoping for. 

* * *

It was a good thing that Miu’s lab was off the main school campus and more or less secluded, because if anyone had heard even a single noise, they would immediately know what was currently happening inside. 

The foreplay had been minimal, because almost as soon as the girls got to get their hands on one another, the urge to do more than just kiss and grope each other overtook both of them. The blonde inventor currently had Tenko bent over her lowest lab table, using one hand to hold her squirming, moaning partner down against its surface, and the other to get a firm grasp on her her hair. Each thrust made the girls’ hips meet, as Miu’s toy pressed deeper into Tenko, the stoic aikido master a mess of moans and groans. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Miu panted, giving a particularly hard thrust and tug to Tenko’s hair, causing the girl to cry out in mixed pain and pleasure. 

“F-fuck, Miu!” Tenko moaned, her hands trying to grab at anything on the flat surface of the table, before settling on becoming fists. Miu raised an eyebrow, but didn’t pause her motions.

“Damn, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you curse, you must really like this, huh?” 

Miu asked, and when she only got a small nod from the girl below her, she tugged once more on her long, dark hair, causing Tenko to cry out as her head was yanked back a bit.

“Ah! Y-yes, I love it!” Tenko cried, and Miu grinned once more.

“That’s what I fuckin’ thought,” Miu said, now satisfied with Tenko’s answer. She picked up her pace again slightly, thrusting her hips faster and enjoying the sounds of Tenko’s now rapid moans. One of Miu’s hands moved from holding Tenko’s back to down between her legs, beginning to rub at the other girl’s clit to add to her pleasure, a loud moan announcing how Tenko felt about that new situation.

Tenko’s toes curled and her back arched, but Miu didn’t waste any time and continued pounding the girl, just like she’d first asked her to do.

“M-Miu, I’m gonna...”

The inventor leaned over Tenko, her breasts pressing against her back, so her mouth could whisper directly into her ear, “Come for me, come all over my—”

She didn’t even finish before Tenko did just that, letting out another loud moan as Miu’s toy and hand were soaked with a few quick squirts of fluid. She continued quivering under Miu, letting out a few little pants of her name as she rode through her climax, Miu continuing to pound her (though slower), until finally with a breath, she settled down.

Miu straightened up, finally releasing her grip on Tenko’s hair, but still held herself inside of the other girl. She brushed Tenko’s thighs with her slightly wet hand, before bringing it up to her mouth and licking it clean of the slick.

“I never would have pinned you for a squirter,” she said, licking her lips once her fingers were clean. 

“One of my old girlfriends made me discover I could do it, but it’s still not an every-time thing,” Tenko said, raising herself as much as she could from the table with Miu still leaning over and being inside of her.

“It was still a good surprise,” Miu said, starting to pull out of Tenko, who groaned as the toy slid out of her. “But now I think it’s time for you to show me how much you liked that.”

“How?” Tenko asked, straightening up and twiddling her fingers, hoping she knew where Miu was going with this. Miu didn’t answer right away, making a bit of a show of removing her now slick ultimate sex toy from around her hips. She slowly slid the harness down her legs, gently tossing the whole thing onto the table where she’d just fucked Tenko, before hopping up onto it herself and spreading her legs, showing off her pussy. “Show me what else that mouth of yours can do, since you claim to be such a  _ huge _ lesbian.” 

Tenko had had her fair share of pussy, but never on someone who had been as dominant (or attractive, if she was being honest) as Miu. The thought of what she was about to do both excited and terrified her; would she be able to satisfy her well enough?

There was only one way to find out, and that was to just go for it. Moving so she was squatting in front of the table, at the perfect level to be directly in front of Miu’s folds, Tenko could already see how wet Miu had gotten from their earlier escapades, her puffy pink pussy lips glistening with her arousal. She looked absolutely delicious, and Tenko suddenly couldn’t wait.

“Well? Are you just gonna stare at this awesome pussy all day or are you gonna— ah~” 

The first tentative lick on Miu’s folds had her melting already. Tenko was emboldened by that first sweet moan, and immediately brought one of her hands up, fingertips gently prodding at Miu’s entrance as her tongue circled her clit, drawing more slick out of her. Tenko pressed two fingers inside of Miu, before crossing them and making a hand suddenly tug at her hair again from above, this time out of pleasure. Tenko slowly began pumping her fingers as her lips closed around Miu’s little bud, her tongue flicking across it with quick strokes.

“Gods, Chabashira,” Miu purred, her fingers clenching in Tenko’s hair once more. “I don’t think my pussy’s ever been eaten this nicely before.”

Tenko pushed on, secretly goaded by the complement of her apparent pussy-eating skills. She was just doing what she’d gotten to practice with other girls before. To vary her attack a bit, Tenko uncrossed her fingers and curled them up, locating the other girl’s g-spot and feeling Miu’s tunnel clench tightly around them.

“Fuck! Keep that up and I won’t last much longer!”

That was the plan; Tenko kept up her double assault on Miu’s body, feeling herself getting worked up again from the act and from Miu’s moans. Her free hand wandered down between her own legs, where she quickly located her own clit and began rubbing it. Now she brought herself and the girl she was going down on higher and higher with each flick of her tongue, or pump of her fingers. 

“Shit, here it c-comes,” Miu whimpered, grasping Tenko’s hair tightly to keep her licking exactly where she was. She screamed when only a few more moments of the treatment pushed her over, her tunnel squeezing around Tenko’s fingers. Instead of slowing down like Miu had done when she’d reached this point, Tenko suddenly picked up the pace, making Miu howl, and, as Tenko had been trying to make her do, squirt, her own juices gushing over Tenko’s hand and splashing her cheeks and onto the lab floor.

Miu’s orgasm was powerful but quick, and all too soon she pushed Tenko’s head away from her nethers suddenly. 

“Enough, I’m too sensitive,” she sighed, shivering from the aftershocks. “You fucked me good, and I’m for sure not fucking tapping out, but I just need a quick break.”

Tenko gave Miu’s slick folds a quick kiss before pulling back, abandoning rubbing at herself to bask in the afterglow with Miu. She moved to standing, twiddling her own fingers together as she looked at Miu.

“I hoped that showed you how much I liked what you did to me,” she said, a spark of excitement shooting through her when she got a nod from Miu.

“It sure did,” Miu said, bringing her legs back together before hopping down from the table. “And lucky for both of us, I have some other toys I’ve been working on that I’d be willing to share with you and hopefully let you show me your appreciation for, too.”

Miu walked past Tenko as she said this, over to one of the cabinets that lined the walls of her lab. Opening it revealed more sex toys that looked like the one they’d just used, along with a myriad of other fun-looking toys and devices of all other shapes and sizes. 

Tenko grinned; it was the start of a very fun night for the girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> take the ending as you will and imagine all the other ways they had fun.


End file.
